Machinery
by Fallen Remains
Summary: Framed for murder Corbin now must go out on the run but little does she know that running is the least of her problems when she encounters a big blue truck with flames on the side that holds a dark secret. better summary inside.
1. Summary

Summary

Corbin Mayor, with a mother with cancer and a missing father, can't afford to leave her sister for jail. Even if she's falsely arrested for murder. Scared to death, she takes off and finds a mysterious truck, blue with flames. Little does she know that truck holds a very big secret she's about to get tangled up in.

With new friends, both human and car, Corbin must race through and save the transformers and her newfound friend Sam. And on the side a secret love, that might be more dangerous than she thinks.


	2. Foxes after the Hare

It was Monday at eleven when the news of Veronica Nuley murder reached the school.

It was Thursday at ten when they came to arrest me for it.

"Corbin Mayor?"

It was a masculine voice, very stern, I turned my head. It was my name they'd called, I was the convicted after all.

"Yes?"

Two policemen stood broad, and tall one held out a badge.

"Hand over your bag, ma'am."

One went for my backpack, I pulled it back, now standing.

"Warrant?"

"Don't need one. Miss Mayor, you're under arrest for the murder of Veronica Nuley."

My heart leapt. Arrested? No. No. No. No. No.

"What!" I cry as a gasp goes around the room. "I didn't do a thing!"

I jerk away, but the second officer comes off of his side and rips my arm back, holding my face against the table. I keep repeating, "I didn't do anything!" as the other officer tugs the zipper and dumps the contents of my bag onto the desk beside me. "You have NO RIGHT to be searching through my things!" I screamed at the policemen. "Well, you have no right to murder innocent peers, but that didn't stop you did it?" One replied sarcastically. "Yeah, only I DIDN'T DO SQUAT! THIS IS UNFAIR ACCUSATION!" My voice began to raise. I wasn't completely comprehending the situation and I was terrified.

A cop came behind and began to pull me away as the other one dug through my books, papers, the DVD Kara had lent me yesterday, and he whacked my tampons out of the way without a second thought.

"Okay, let's go," he said, both into his radio and to his buddy. I kicked and shouted, "I didn't do anything! This isn't right! It wasn't me!"

"Ma'am, you have the right to remain silent. I highly suggest you use it."

"But IT _WASN'T_ _ME_!"

I looked back to my classmates, the teacher they all stared back, even the kid who had gotten high before class was completely aware of what was happening and he wasn't tripping. They just stared, some scared, some confused and uncertain, I kept shouting.

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! YOU HAVE THE WRONG PERSON! I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW HER!"

It was true, I hadn't known Veronica Nuley. All I knew about the poor girl was that she was running for class president and that she died a few days ago.

"I DIDN'T KNOW HER!"

The officers had started to remain silent and I was really starting to worry as we neared their car closer and closer. I couldn't do this, I couldn't go to jail. I had to take care of my mother. I had to be with my sister. They couldn't do this to me!

So then, in a fit of anxiety, I somehow, with a miraculous amount of strength, broke free from their hands and took off. "HEY!"

Down the parking lot and past the tennis court, I just kept running. Screaming back my last words, "I'M INNOCENT!"

(Although I'm sure I looked real innocent, running away from my arrest.)

I heard a gun cock and I picked up the pace as they ran behind me, foxes after the hare. I could feel my heart thunk and thud as it was thrown around my chest adrenaline taking over the sense my brain should have as I ducked away into the vast amount of trees. I kept running, there was no stopping now. A gunshot fired in the air, forcing pain on my ears and pumping more and more fear into me, but I kept going. I had to get out of here. That was my priority numero uno.

I heard leaves and twigs crunching and snapping behind me and I kept going till I came around to a small neighborhood around a gas station and a donut shop. I froze then. Where was I going to hide, they'd find me no matter what I did. Then I saw the truck.

It was massive. It was no pickup truck. It was huge ol' 18 wheeler size truck. Blue and flames licking off the sides, surprisingly I found it wasn't connected to anything, it was just there. But there was no more time to analyze. All I had to see was a soft cascade of smoke into the air from the pipes over the top to know the keys were still inside and, without thinking, I ran to it. Angered noises still coming from the trees only made me go faster. I dashed past a confused gas station patron and a homeless man cheering for me, and went to the truck, it was open and there was no one inside. I thrust open the door, and not using the step, I jumped in.

With luck, I had kept my license in my pocket from the earlier today when I had to convince the librarian I was who I said I was. So I got in and pulled it out of park, quickly trying to familiarize myself with where all the controls were.

Even though my hands shook, my pulling out was relatively clean, until I saw the cops that is. Then I knocked over some trash cans and hurried onto the street.

They weren't following after and I'd assumed they hadn't seen me or were distracted by the homeless man who, from the quick glance in the rearview mirror, was treating them to a free hula dance. God bless his soul.

Adrenaline still pumping and seeping out my forehead, I tried to remain in control and go just under the speed limit as to not get stopped and found, but even so I seemed to go fast and get out of the area in a pretty swift time.

Finally when I was fully able to digest where I was, I pulled the truck over. Somewhere just outside my average Californian city, I was currently parking a truck that I _stole_. It was a nice covered, grassy area. More trees to hide my refugee self in. Yay.

I parked the car and went to cut the gas and pull out the keys, but when I went to the keyhole. There were no keys.

My brow furrowed, "what?" I said to myself as I pondered how this was happening.

I pinched myself.

But I remained in the truck… Suddenly it all began to shake, and I jumped out of the side of the truck and into the tall grass. I watched it tremble violently, horrified as I backed away, shaking somewhat myself.

"What the hell?"

Then the truck seemed to break in half. My mouth dropped as suddenly the truck veered up on its backside. And it began to twist and turn and turn into squares and I screamed bloody murder. Frightened I kept backing up into the grass. Mouth still agape and I watched in terror as the truck transformed into a mega tall robot.

It turned to me. I could see the blue and the flames still, but it was so tall, it stood more than fifty feet above me it seemed.

There was a moment of silence as it stared at me and I finally grabbed enough oxygen from the air to bring myself back into the moment.

I screamed again.

I grabbed a thick branch and waved it in front of me.

In a small section of my mind I questioned how it would defend me, but a weapon's a weapon.

"WHAT!" I started shrieking more now, "THE HELL IS THIS!"

"Please."

In that one word, coming from a voice with emotion, I found myself calmer and calmer. The branch wavered.

"I will not harm you, but you must be quiet."

I wasn't sure how to react. Do I comply with the robot? Do I try to attack? Do I run?

I tried to come to my senses but with all of this action I wasn't quite sure what was real anymore.

"Please drop the branch?"

Reluctantly I complied and stood up.

"You're not gonna harm me?" I asked him, even though he'd already told me.

"I'd never hurt a human. I work with humans."

"You work with humans?" I repeated. "What do they use you for?"

He gave a soft laugh.

"I think you should learn it all first."

"All?" I asked.

"Well you've come this far, you've stolen me. You might as well know now that I've revealed… Miss?"

"Corbin." I sputtered out. "Corbin Mayor…"

"Corbin, I am Optimus Prime."


End file.
